Histórias de Corredor
by Capanema
Summary: Depois de um "esbarrão" em um dos corredores, Draco e Hermione simplesmente não conseguem tirar um ao outro da cabeça...
1. Prólogo

**Histórias de Corredor**

**Prólogo**: Primeiro encontro

-Ele não me quer Ginny, esqueça.

Destino cruel: Hermione Granger, a menina que se esforçava para ser perfeita, sentada chorando pelo irmão de sua melhor amiga. Ginny dava tapinhas amigáveis nas suas costas e tentava reconfortá-la, dizendo que seu irmão era um panaca desmiolado e que não enxergaria uma boa garota nunca. Mas nada mudava o fato que ele estava namorando Lavender Brown. O que era Hermione em comparação a Lavender, a linda menina que tinha conquistado Rony Weasley?

-Esqueça ele Mione, ele é um idiota – disse Ginny amigavelmente – É uma bobagem ficar aí chorando enquanto ele está se divertindo com a idiota da Lavender. Vamos sacudir a poeira. Olha, ainda tem tempo de irmos pra Hogsmeade, vamos nos divertir. Eu falo com Dean que não posso ir com ele e faço compras com você.

-Obrigada, Ginny – Hermione fungou e se levantou da cama – Mas nunca iria me desculpar se fizesse você perder um encontro.

-Não seja tola! Eu e Dean andamos brigando um pouco, e será até melhor se eu não for com ele. Vamos lá, penteie sei cabelo e vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada.

Hermione andou até o banheiro e encarou seu reflexo no espelho: uma menina com o rosto vermelho, os olhos inchados e os cabelos totalmente rebeldes. Não estava em estado nem de sair pelos corredores.

-Eu fico – disse Hermione, firme – Você pode ir Ginny, mas eu não saio do castelo.

-Tudo bem – Ginny suspirou derrotada – Eu vou e você fica. Mas vá fazer alguma coisa, não fique aqui parada se lamentando.

Ginny saiu pela porta e Hermione desabou na cama. Sua amiga tinha toda razão, não podia perder seu dia lamentando por Rony. Depois de tomar um bom banho e arrumar seus cabelos, Hermione foi até a biblioteca. Bem, pelo menos era o que pretendia.

-Ouch! – disse a garota, ao esbarrar em alguém no corredor.

-Olha por onde anda, Granger – disse uma voz rouca, fria e sedutora – Não quero seus germes de sangue-ruim em mim.

-Malfoy – disse Hermione, com desprezo – A culpa não é minha se você é um cego idiota que não vê por onde anda. Agora, peça desculpas.

-Me desculpar com você? – disse ele, em tom de zombaria – Nunca. Prefiro comer as meias de Crabbe.

-Peça desculpas.

-Vá sonhando, Granger.

-Eu tenho o dia inteiro, Malfoy, e eu quero ouvir minhas desculpas.

-Peça a um porco, talvez ele te peça de bom grado.

-Peça agora, Malfoy.

-Saia da minha frente.

-Ah! Agora vai ter que se desculpar por ser grosso também.

-Eu tenho algo importante pra fazer, Granger, saia do meu caminho!

-Não até eu receber aquelas desculpas.

-Tudo bem! Me desculpe, e tudo mais... Agora saia.

-Hmm... Não. Não foi de coração – Hermione riu. Aquele estava sendo o momento mais divertido da sua semana.

-Eu não peço desculpas _de coração _pra uma sangue-ruim – Draco cuspiu – Saia do meu caminho.

-Tente me expulsar – disse Hermione, em tom de desafio.

Rapidamente, Draco segurou Hermione pelos pulsos e a prensou contra a parede.

-Agora você está fora do meu caminho – disse ele, sorrindo – Quero ver me obrigar a pedir desculpas, agora.

Hermione estava furiosa, magoada e sem opções. O garoto não parecia que ia soltá-la tão cedo, e seus chutes não o afastavam. Ver Draco tão de perto assim lhe deu uma idéia (louca, mas não teve como desconsiderá-la): ela lhe deu um beijo.

Funcionou. Draco a soltou imediatamente, mas para passar seus braços pela sua cintura. Hermione que, sentindo-se totalmente fora de si, envolveu o pescoço do garoto. Depois de alguns segundos, ela percebeu o que estava fazendo: ele era um Malfoy, oras!

Ela o empurrou e saiu correndo para a biblioteca. Ouvia o eco dos passos e Draco atrás dela.

-Granger! – ele gritou – Espere!

Hermione parou.

-Agora eu lhe devo desculpas – Hermione disse, ofegando – Perdão.

-Não há por que se desculpar – disse Draco, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios – Eu só gostaria de saber quando podemos nos reunir para repetir a dose.

-Ora, que ousadia! – Hermione bateu no garoto – Nunca! Aquilo foi um erro, Malfoy. Eu não repito erros.

-Não negue que gostou.

-Nego sim, eternamente.

-Granger, uma mentirosa. Tsc tsc – Draco balançou a cabeça em desaprovação – Eu tenho que ir agora Granger, mas eu volto. Quem sabe mais tarde repetimos.

Hermione estava boquiaberta. Observou o garoto sair assobiando e com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Ora, garoto estúpido! – disse ela, com raiva. A garota considerou a idéia de azará-lo, mas deixou isso de lado. Continuou andando calmamente até a biblioteca.

Mas ela não conseguiu se concentrar nos livros. Ela tinha beijado Draco Malfoy. E mesmo que não quisesse admitir ele estava certo: ela tinha gostado.

**XxxOxxX**

_Oii! ;D_

_Então, essa é a minha primeira fic Dramione, e inicialmente ia ser só uma one-shot, mas eu quis levar a história adiante. Pra quem me conhece sabe que eu demoro pra publicar, então me desculpe se for o caso... : x_

_Anyway, deixe uma review! Nem que seja pra falar que isso tá uma bosta e eu não sei escrever merda nenhuma. Só deixe uma review! *-*_

_Beijinhos perfumados,_

_Gigi Potter_


	2. The Game Called Love

Capítulo 1: _The game called love_ ou _O Jogo do Amor_

Draco caminhava lentamente pelo corredor, a cabeça à mil. Granger o beijara. E ele tinha gostado.

Draco fez uma careta. Provavelmente, milhões de germes de Sangue-Ruim estavam nele agora. E o problema era que tudo que ele conseguia pensar era como o perfume dela era cheiroso.

Como isso era possível? Draco balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Granger era uma Sangue-Ruim metida e fedorenta, como ele podia sequer pensar nela dessa forma?

"Está perdido?" Perguntou uma voz feminina atrás dele. Draco virou-se e viu uma quintanista usando um brasão de monitor no peito. Ela exibia um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Se eu estudasse a tanto tempo em Hogwarts e ainda assim me perdesse, você poderia começar a me chamar de Longbottom." Draco disse friamente. A garota ainda assim não parou de sorrir.

"Você se refere aquele Grifinório sextanista que é o favorito da Sprout? Sabe, não foi muito educado da sua parte se referir a ele dessa forma."

"Eu não preciso que você me diga o que é certo e o que é errado. Agora, me deixe em paz. Tenho coisas a fazer."

"Mas que tipo de coisas?" Ela usava um tom curioso e debochado "Acho que já passou da hora de você nos contar, sabe."

Draco piscou algumas vezes e sorriu.

"Olá, Crabbe. Estava te esperando. Goyle conseguiu o fio de cabelo de uma menina bem mais atraente, devo dizer. E é uma setimanista. De qualquer forma, vamos andando."

Draco virou-se e recomeçou a andar, com Crabbe ao seu encalço. Por alguns segundos, ele pensou se deveria contar ao amigo sobre a cena no corredor, mas acabou desistindo; Crabbe nunca o perdoaria por ter beijado uma Sangue-Ruim. "Mas tecnicamente não fui eu quem a beijei," pensou ele, "ela quem me beijou." Mas ainda assim a idéia de contar a ele ou para qualquer pessoa parecia ridícula. Então, aquele seria o segredinho dele. Draco divertiu-se pensando qual seria a reação de Pansy ao descobrir que outra garota o beijou. Ele riu internamente; ela perderia a cabeça.

**XxxOxxX**

Hermione leu pela terceira vez o quinto parágrafo daquela página, mas seus pensamentos insistiam em dispersar. "Foco, Hermione!" pensava ela, "pare de pensar no Malfoy!" Hermione tentou focalizar o livro: "_Ao realizar feitiços não-verbais é importante ter em mente exatamente o efeito que queremos que ele tenha, ou algo não esperado pode ocorrer._.."

Malfoy realmente causou nela um efeito não esperado...

"_Uma boa forma de praticar os feitiços não-verbais é treinando com coisas pequenas, como fazer penas flutuarem..."_

Ela se sentiuleve como uma pena assim que seus lábios roçaram nos dele...

"_É como dizem, de um em um chegamos a um Malfoy..."_

Malfoy? Oh não, estava escrito um milhão...

Hermione bufou e fechou o livro. Malfoy estava começando a interferir em seus estudos, e ela tinha de terminar de ler esse livro até quarta feira. Madame Pince estranhou que Hermione estivesse deixando a biblioteca dez minutos depois e entrar.

"Já se vai?" Perguntou ela.

"Sim, estou com dor de cabeça, acho que vou descansar um pouco." Hermione sabia que estava corada e que estava estampado na sua cara que ela estava mentindo, mas apertou o passo para evitar perguntas. Ela começou a vagar pelo castelo sem um destino definido por muito tempo, e quando deu por si estava nas masmorras. Alguns sonserinos que estavam por lá fizeram cara feia quando ela se aproximou, mas Hermione só ignorou.

"Oh, veja se não é a nossa Sangue-Ruim preferida!" Exclamou uma voz conhecida atrás dela. Hermione suspirou. _Pansy._

"O que faz aqui nas masmorras, Granger?" Perguntou ela "Veio espionar, é?"

"Por favor, Parkinson," Disse Hermione comicamente "Só se eu quisesse ver musgo e sujeira. Eu só vim devolver um livro ao Professor Slughorn."

De novo, Hermione sabia que qualquer um podia ver que ela estava mentindo, por isso apressou o passo.

"Mas a sala do Professor é para o outro lado." Disse Pansy, desconfiada.

"Oh, certo. Sim, eu... M e confundi por um momento."

Pansy fez uma cara de surpresa exagerada. "Então a Srta. Perfeita errou uma vez na vida! Deve estar se sentindo péssima, não é mesmo?"

Hermione só exclamou um muxoxo de impaciência e deu as costas para Pansy. Mas, assim que se virou, viu Draco Malfoy parado no fim do corredor olhando para ela. Hermione sentiu as bochechas corarem novamente.

"Granger," Disse Malfoy, tentando imitar seu tom frio usual "Cuidado, pessoal, não passem por esse corredor – está impregnado com o fedor de Sangue-Ruim."

Hermione sentiu-se indignada. Como ele tinha coragem de beijá-la uma hora e simplesmente insultá-la na outra?

"Você não pareceu se importar se eu sou ou não uma Sangue-Ruim mais cedo, Malfoy." Disse Hermione, seu tom frio bem melhor que o de Draco. O garoto adquiriu um tom escarlate e Hermione saiu com a cabeça erguida. Se era um jogo que Malfoy queria, era um jogo que ela iria dá-lo.

**XxxOxxX**

Draco encarou o local onde estava Hermione poucos segundos atrás. Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy o olhavam com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

"O que ela quis dizer com aquilo?" Perguntou Pansy com a voz esganiçada.

"Eu sei lá" Respondeu Draco, tentando sorrir. "Ela é só uma Sangue-Ruim, quem sabe o que passa na mente dela? Vamos para a Sala Comunal, estou morto de cansaço."

_Morto_. Essa palavra estranhamente revirou o estômago de Draco. Hoje, na Sala Precisa, ele tinha visto que seu trabalho ainda não tinha adiantado: ele havia encontrado morto o passarinho que ele tinha utilizado para fazer testes. Se só a idéia de matar um animal pequeno e insignificante como um pássaro já o aterrorizava, Draco nem queria imaginar como seria matar Dumbledore, o único bruxo que o Lord das Trevas já temeu.

"Você parece um pouco distraído..." Disse Pansy, com a testa franzida "Está tudo bem, Draco?"

Draco assentiu.

"Sim. Tudo perfeitamente bem."

Ele nunca soube mentir, mesmo.

**XxxOxxX**

Quando Hermione voltou para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Harry e Rony estavam sentados na poltrona. Os nervos de Hermione ferveram ao ver Rony, que a ignorava. Então, Lavender apareceu por trás de Ron e tapou seus olhos com as mãos.

"Adivinha quem é Uon-Uon!" Cantarolou ela irritantemente. Rony deu um sorriso fraco e foi de juntar a Lavender.

"Então, Harry" Disse Hermione, sentando-se no lugar recém-desocupado por Rony "Foi divertido em Hogsmeade?"

"Uma meleca" Respondeu ele, fazendo careta "Esses dois aí não paravam de se agarrar, e como você estava no castelo e Ginny com Dino (ele corou levemente) eu fiquei tomando cerveja amanteigada sozinho. E você, o que ficou fazendo?"

Hermione hesitou. Deveria contar a Harry que tinha beijado Draco Malfoy? Decidiu rapidamente que não – ele nunca compreenderia. Mas compreender o que, que ela agiu por impulso? Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e respondeu:

"Ah, aproveitei o tempo pra estudar. Sabe, acho que eu vou me deitar agora..."

Harry piscou os olhos e observou Hermione sair. A garota se apressou para o dormitório feminino e sentou na sua cama, perturbada. Será que Malfoy também estava assim devido ao, ahn... "encontro" dos dois mais cedo? Ela duvidava. Afinal, ele era um Sonserino.

Hermione despiu-se e colocou sua camisola, ainda muito pensativa. Aquele beijo não devia ter acontecido, não mesmo. Ela apoiou sua cabeça delicadamente no travesseiro e dormiu quase imediatamente.

Hermione estava com aquela mesma camisola, e andava descalça pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Seus passos suaves não faziam barulho no chão de pedra polida.

"Eu sabia que você viria."

Alguém saiu então das sombras. Hermione reconheceu-o imediatamente: Draco.

"Sou irresistível mesmo" Disse ele, sorrindo de lado "Tenho que admitir que esse pijama te coube perfeitamente bem, Granger."

"Você está fantástico." As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que percebesse. Era verdade: o seu cabelo estava razoavelmente e estranhamente bagunçado, e ele usava uma calça larga e a blusa u pouco desabotoada. Ele estava incrível.

"Por que estamos perdendo tempo falando?" Sussurrou Draco, e ele passou seu braço em volta da cintura de Hermione e a beijou. Seus lábios eram macios e os dois encaixavam-se perfeitamente um no outro.

Hermione acordou suando e sentou-se. Quando resolveu olhar no relógio, percebeu que ainda era de madrugada. Ela suspirou e recostou-se no travesseiro novamente. Maldito Malfoy.

**XxxOxxX**

Em algum lugar nas masmorras, Draco Malfoy andava sorrateiramente. Ele tinha plena consciência que era madrugada, mas ele sentiu uma necessidade enorme de visitar os corredores do castelo. Não foi uma vontade repentina – na verdade, foi bem depois de seu sonho com a Granger.

_Granger. _Antes esse nome lhe trazia repulsa. E agora? O estômago de Draco revirou. Ele _não_ – ênfase no NÃO! – pode estar gostando da Granger.

Ali Draco estava, encostado na parede do mesmo corredor, assim como no sonho. Esperava algo que tinha certeza que não iria acontecer. Ficou perdido em seus pensamentos por muito tempo, até que sentiu alguém se aproximando. Ele sorriu.

"Eu sabia que você viria."

**XxxOxxX**

N/a: Helloooo everyone! Como vocês estão? Sentiram saudades? Não? Ok.

De qualquer forma, eu achei esse capítulo podremente podre. Ele tava previsto pra séculos atrás, mas eu estou em semana de provas, então estou tendo dificuldade pra escrever e postar. MAAAAAAAAS, já que eu estou de volta aqui, podem deixar suas reviews! Comentem sobre o capítulo, falem qualquer coisa, me xinguem, só deixem uma review! *-*

Por falar em review, beijinhos especiais para os lindos que mandaram review no capítulo anterior:

**Laslus **(thanks sooo much! *-* Também amo dramione, mas nunca tive inspiração pra fazer uma fic antes... Antway, né? Obrigada pelo comment *-*)

Lie Malfoy

Gih Bright (ah mozi, não dá, eu sou romione também, sorry :/ E e Rony, não Ronny ;* hahaha (: )

Laress S. M

**MaariCahill** (no problemo, eu mesma vi em um tanto de outros profiles, achei legal e quis copiar! Hahaha :D )

Beijinhos de bala de goma,

Gigi Potter


	3. Good Luck

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Ali Draco estava, encostado na parede do mesmo corredor, assim como no sonho. Esperava algo que tinha certeza que não iria acontecer. Ficou perdido em seus pensamentos por muito tempo, até que sentiu alguém se aproximando. Ele sorriu._

"_Eu sabia que você viria."_

Capítulo 2: _Good Luck_ ou Vou precisar de sorte!

Hermione prendeu a respiração e observou Draco sair das sombras. Seu coração martelava no seu peito. Teria sido o sonho algum tipo de visão, ou _déjà vu_?

Draco aproximou-se lentamente. Ele parecia muito com o Draco do sonho, mas o Draco que estava na sua frente não parecia doce e convidativo, mas um pouco arrogante.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Granger?" Perguntou ele.

"Provavelmente o mesmo que você, só vim dar um passeio." Hermione odiou Malfoy por não seguir o roteiro.

"Mas eu não vim aqui só dar um passeio." Draco se aproximava cada vez mais. "Você está ótima nesse pijama."

Hermione corou. Sua camisola não era exatamente grande, mas também não era muito pequena. Draco parecia estar se divertindo à custa do embaraço da menina.

"Agradeceria se parasse de me encarar, Malfoy." Não foi algo realmente inteligente, mas foi a única coisa que passou por sua cabeça. Draco riu, o que deixou os pelos de Hermione arrepiados.

"Essa foi a melhor resposta que a menina-gênio Sangue-Ruim conseguiu?"

"Não me chame se Sangue-Ruim, seu puro-sangue metido!" Disse Hermione. A garota estava começando a se estressar: quem Malfoy achava que ele era?

"Ora, fique calma, Granger" Sussurrou ele. Ele já estava tão perto que Hermione o ouvia claramente nesse tom de voz. "Eu só vim aqui cobrar o que você ficou me devendo..."

"O que?" Perguntou Hermione, sua voz vacilando.

"Uma segunda dose."

Draco passou as mãos pela cintura de Hermione e envolveu-a em um beijo. A garota assustou-se e retribuiu com intensidade. Sua cabeça girava; nada mais importava, só o fato de que ela e Malfoy estavam ali juntos.

Quando eles finalmente se separaram, Hermione abaixou a cabeça. Ela não sabia se poderia encarar Malfoy depois de um beijo como aquele.

"Está evitando me olhar?" Maldito Malfoy! O que era ele, um legilimens?

"Não..." Respondeu Hermione, sentindo suas bochechas corarem "Eu só... Isso me parece tão errado!"

"Por que? Estamos só ficando, Granger. Não tem nada de errado nisso."

"Sério? Você pensa mesmo assim?" Tinha um tom irônico em sua voz quando ela disse isso "Caramba Malfoy, nós somos inimigos declarados, você é um puro-sangue e eu uma nascida trouxa (o que no seu conceito parece um crime), você é sonserino e eu uma grifinória... Não temos nada para dar certo!"

"Nós não precisamos ser totalmente compatíveis para dar alguns amassos, Granger. Não estamos realmente falando de uma relação duradoura."

"Eu sei que não." Apesar de ter lançado uma resposta impaciente, Hermione sentiu os olhos queimarem. Por que ela tinha de ser tão emotiva? "Mas ainda assim, não é você que me chama de sangue-ruim todo dia?"

"Você é uma sangue-ruim." Disse ele, mordendo o lábio inferior "Mas sou eu que vou arranjar problemas com isso. E por que estamos falando, mesmo? Acho que tenho uma ocupação melhor pra minha boca."

Draco tentou beijar Hermione novamente, mas esta desviou.

"Como assim só você vai ter problemas?" Disse, indignada "Como você acha que o Harry e o Rony vão ficar quando descobrirem que eu andei ficando escondida com você?"

"Ah, é claro" Draco parecia irritado "Porque o que o seu precioso _Potter _e seu amado _Weasley _pensam sobre você é muito importante!"

"Ah, pare de drama, Malfoy! Aposto que você ficaria muito chateado se um de seus _amiguinhos_ sonserinos descobrisse que você andou se agarrando comigo!"

Draco abriu a boca, mas fechou-a rapidamente. Hermione ficou parada esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas como ele permaneceu calado, ela afastou-se com os olhos lacrimejando.

"Você me enoja, Malfoy!" Esbravejou ela, e assim virou de costas e saiu correndo.

**XxxOxxX**

Draco ficou pregado no mesmo lugar, piscando os olhos. Depois de alguns segundos veio um pensamento na sua cabeça: _corra atrás dela, seu idiota!_ Então, como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde de água fria nele, Draco começou a correr pelo mesmo caminho que Hermione saíra. Não precisou andar muito: depois da primeira curva, ele encontrou Hermione sentada no chão e encostada na parede, seu rosto entre os joelhos. Draco sentou-se delicadamente ao lado dela e envolveu seus ombros com o braço. Hermione ergueu os olhos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sussurrou ela. Draco percebeu que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e suas bochechas muito molhadas "Achava que você era do estilo sonserino que não liga pros outros."

Draco deu de ombros "Tenho meus momentos. E você estava parecendo precisar de um ombro amigo."

"Ombro _amigo_" Disse Hermione, enfatizando a última palavra "Você é só... Você."

"Tudo bem, essa ofendeu." Draco fez uma careta "Acho que se já ficamos três vezes podemos nos considerar amigos, não?"

"Desculpa Malfoy," Disse Hermione, segurando o riso "Mas esses não são exatamente meus critérios de amizade."

"Bom, posso pelo menos te considerar uma amiga, então?"

Hermione levantou, e Draco imitou-a. Ela tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

"Pode." Draco abriu pequeno sorriso de lado "Amiga distante."

"Melhor que nada." Os dois riram. Draco percebeu que era confortável conversar com ela. "Bem, está ficando um pouco tarde. Acho melhor voltarmos pra nossas salas comunais."

"Adeus, então." Hermione sorriu para ele e virou de costas. Ela começou a andar, porém Draco pigarreou alto.

"Que foi?" Disse ela, virando-se e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Você esqueceu meu beijo de despedida." Draco fez um biquinho pidão.

Ela riu "Ah, talvez outro dia, quem sabe. Se você tiver sorte..."

Draco observou-a sair e pensou como teria que roubar um pouco do estoque de _Felix Felicis_ do professor Slughorn para garantir aquele beijo.

**XxxOxxX**

N/a: Oláaa everyone! Entãao, eu provavelmente iria postar o capítulo mais tarde, mas como minha amiga ficou falando na minha cabeça para eu postar de uma vez, eu resolvi publicar. E aí, o que acharam? Está bom? Está podre? Eu deveria morrer ou pelo menos arranjar outra coisa pra fazer? Deixe uma review com o seu comentário!

E, falando em reviews, um beijinho especial para os lindos que comentaram no último cap:

**Laslus**

SandraP

**Laah Weasley Malfoy**

Contribua você também para a saúde da autora e deixe uma review! *-*

P.S.: Gente, sempre vão ter dois títulos, um em inglês e outro em português. O segundo não vai ser exatamente a tradução do primeiro.

Beijinhos cheios de lumos,

Gigi Potter


	4. Friends with Benefits

Só um recadinho pra minha amiga Laura Vamp: Lê desde o começo, que eu mudei. :D

Capítulo 3: _Friends with Benefits _ou Romance

Hermione levantou-se um pouco mais rabugenta que o normal. Depois da cena no corredor durante a madrugada, a garota mal tinha conseguido dormir. Descobriu-se atrasada para a primeira aula – já tinha perdido o café da manhã – e decidiu faltá-la. Tomou um bom banho, colocou o uniforme e, depois de conferir se tinha colocado todos os livros na mochila, saiu pelo buraco do retrato e desceu para esperar no corredor pela sua próxima aula. Ao chegar na porta, tinham somente uma pessoa lá: Malfoy.

"Ora ora!" Disse ele sorrindo "Se não é a minha grifinória preferida!"

"E vejam só, meu suposto 'amigo'" Disse ela, com um sorriso que não pode conter no rosto.

"Então você decidiu admitir que somos amigos?"

"Não." Hermione fez uma pausa e tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo do olho "Porque não somos amigos. Mas se você quiser me chamar de amiga, vá em frente. O problema é todo seu."

"Nossa, Granger" Malfoy riu "Eu acho que você deveria sim me considerar seu amigo." Ele se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando a garota arrepios "Amigo com benefícios."

Quando Draco se afastou, Pansy Parkinson passou pelo corredor e sorriu ao ver Draco.

"Oi!" Disse ela, com a sua voz esganiçada, e tropeçando nos próprios pés conseguiu chegar até Draco e dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha "Achei ter ouvido a sua voz! O que faz aqui, se devia estar na sala de Transfiguração?"

"E o que você faz aqui, sendo que devia estar lá também?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha "Fique fora dos meus assuntos, Parkinson."

A garota parecia ofendida "_Parkinson?_ Desde quando você me chama pelo meu sobrenome?"

"Pelo amor de Deus" Disse Hermione, e Pansy pareceu surpresa ao ver a garota lá, bem na sua frente "Já acabaram com essa briga de marido e mulher?"

"Granger!" Exclamou ela, com um sorriso maldoso "Eu não vi você aí. Bem que eu estava sentindo um cheiro estranho por aqui..."

"Deve ser essa urina de gato que tentaram te vender como perfume." Hermione deu um sorriso frio "E é claro que você não me viu, é mais tonta que um troll montanhês..."

O sorriso de Pansy se apagou e ela segurou o braço de Draco.

"Vamos embora, Draquinho" Disse ela, com uma careta no rosto "Tem sangue-ruim demais circulando por aqui pro meu gosto."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha "_Draquinho? _Desde quando você me chama de Draquinho? E além do mais, está confortável aqui, obrigado. É como dizem, antes só do que mal acompanhado."

Pansy tinha no rosto uma expressão de quem tinha levado um tapa.

"Você não vai estar só," Replicou ela "Vai estar com a Granger!"

"Ela não é muito mais do que uma sujeira na parede, não fará diferença. Agora, se já acabou..." Ele gesticulou para o fim do corredor, e Pansy foi embora com uma expressão indignada no rosto e batendo o pé.

"Aonde estávamos?" Perguntou Malfoy, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Em um corredor do quinto andar." Respondeu Hermione, com uma expressão dura no rosto "Mas por que você está falando comigo? Eu sou só uma sujeira na parede."

"Vamos, Granger, você sabe que eu só disse aquilo para tirar a Pansy daqui. Agora..." Ele aproximou-se de Hermione, que ofegou "Tem uma sala vazia bem ali que parece bem confortável."

Draco abriu a porta da sala e os dois entraram. Apesar de ser manhã, a sala estava escura e silenciosa.

"Perfeito." Sussurrou Draco e, jogando sua mochila no chão, envolveu Hermione em um caloroso beijo, que retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

"Malfoy..." Disse Hermione ofegante, quando ele sentou-a em uma mesa.

"Sim?" Perguntou ele, ainda beijando o pescoço da garota.

"Eu não sou desse tipo, sabe." Draco parou de beijá-la e olhou seu rosto, confuso "Quer dizer... Eu não saio ficando com qualquer um por aí."

"Eu sou qualquer um?" Ele parecia ofendido "Eu sou Draco Malfoy!"

"E eu Hermione Granger." Ela tinha um quê de impaciência na voz "Agora que já esclarecemos isso... Malfoy, acho que estamos indo rápido demais."

"Rápido?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha "Claro que não. Se era só isso..."

Draco aproximou-se do rosto dela novamente, mas Hermione desviou.

"Não, Malfoy!" Disse Hermione, exasperada "Eu não sou como as meninas que você costuma sair! Eu gosto de _romance_, entende?"

"O que, quer que eu recite um poema de amor antes de abaixar sua saia?" Malfoy seu um sorriso maroto "Vai ter que ficar para outro dia."

Hermione desceu da mesa e deu um tapa na cara de Malfoy.

"Como você ousa!" Disse ela, com uma expressão indignada "Eu sou uma _dama_, Malfoy! E, além do mais, eu só tenho dezesseis anos! Pelas barbas de Merlin, eu não vou continuar aqui!"

Ela começou a se dirigir decidida para a porta, mas Draco correu e bloqueou o seu caminho.

"Ok!" Disse ele, ofegante "Você quer romantismo? Eu vou te dar romantismo! Mas você vai ter que ir comigo à Hogsmeade na próxima visita."

"Então você quer levar isso a publico?" Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Eu... Não" Admitiu Draco, fazendo uma careta "Bem, acho que o melhor pra nós seria manter isso escondido. Mas nós poderíamos usar feitiços da Desilusão, ou... Sei lá..."

"Usar uma capa da invisibilidade!" Hermione sussurrou, sorrindo "Ok Malfoy, eu vou com você no próximo fim de semana."

Draco abriu um sorriso e saiu do caminho de Hermione, que piscou e saiu da sala.

**XxxOxxX**

Os dias pareceram passar bem devagar. Draco continuava indo todos os dias para a Sala Precisa tentar consertar o armário sumidouro, mas não parecia estar fazendo efeito. O pânico quase o invadia por inteiro, e ele às vezes matava uma aula para ir até o banheiro da Murta Que Geme.

"Eu não vou conseguir" Disse ele em um desses encontros, debulhando-se em lágrimas "Ele vai me matar, matar meus pais, matar minha família toda!"

Draco soluçou e mirou seu reflexo no espelho. Ele estava deplorável, e Murta flutuava poucos centímetros atrás dele, com uma expressão gentil no rosto.

"Mas querido, se você me contasse..."

"Não, não posso, é a minha tarefa, tenho que fazer sozinho!"

Draco tirou sua capa e desabotoou um pouco sua blusa. Precisava se acalmar. Ele molhou o rosto com a água da pia e mirou seu reflexo no espelho. Ali estava um Malfoy acabado. Ele seria quem mataria o nome Malfoy, não cumprindo o que o Lord das Trevas queria. Ele tentou agarrar-se em qualquer pensamento feliz, e alguma coisa surgiu na sua cabeça.

"Vou à Hogsmeade com a Granger." Ele sorriu para o seu reflexo "Amanhã. Hogsmeade. Granger."

Draco colocou a capa de volta e saiu do banheiro, deixando uma Murta muito confusa flutuando no mesmo lugar.

**XxxOxxX**

"Você vai hoje?" Perguntou Ginny, ao ver Hermione arrumando-se na frente do espelho. A garota deu um pulo de surpresa.

"Quê... Pelas barbas de Merlin, Ginny, você quase me mata de susto!"

"Com quem você vai?" Ginny entrou no banheiro, sorrindo radiante "Ah, Hermione, é tão bom que você esteja melhorando! Eu disse que não adiantava ficar chorando. Mas, aliás, me conta: quem é ele?"

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior "Ah, eu só vou comprar uma pena nova pra mim, sabe, estou precisando..."

"Ah, tá" Ginny transbordava sarcasmo "Por favor, Mione, não insulte minha inteligência! Você está toda arrumada e até passou aquela poção milagrosa no cabelo! E esse seu casaco, é novo? Está na cara que você vai em um encontro!"

Hermione deu uma risadinha nervosa e disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

"É... É o novo cara do correio. Ele é tão lindo! Eu sempre vou lá e mando uma carta pros meus pais, só pra poder conversar com ele. Acho que ele está começando a se interessar por mim..."

Ginny deu um gritinho de excitação "Ah, _Hermione!_ Me conta tudo sobre ele!"

"Depois." Prometeu Hermione, rindo "Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Ele já deve estar me esperando."

Hermione saiu do quarto e correu para o dormitório masculino muito silenciosamente. Ela precisava pegar a capa de Harry emprestada.

Quando ela entrou no dormitório, encontrou Rony mexendo em seu malão. Ao ver o garoto, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido: parecia de que apesar de estar se encontrando com Draco Malfoy, ela ainda tinha sentimentos pelo ruivo.

Rony olhou para a porta e viu Hermione parada lá. Ele abriu a boca e fez cara de quem queria dizer alguma coisa, mas a garota de repente lembrou-se que estava com raiva dele e virou de costas. Escondeu-se em um canto até Rony sair. Então, ela entrou sorrateiramente e pegou a capa da invisibilidade de Harry no malão do garoto. Ela tinha um loiro pra encontrar.

**XxxOxxX**

Draco ficou sem palavras ao ver Hermione se aproximando com o cabelo liso e as bochechas levemente rosadas por causa do frio. Ela emanava beleza, felicidade e ternura.

"Você está ótima." Disse ele, ainda admirando como a garota conseguia ficar linda quando queria.

"Você também não está nada mal" Riu ela, e com um sorriso tirou uma capa de dentro de sua bolsa.

"Entre aqui em baixo" Disse ela "Rápido, antes que alguém nos veja!"

Draco assim o fez e percebeu no mesmo momento para que a capa servia: eles estavam invisíveis.

"Uau!" Exclamou ele "Uma capa da invisibilidade! Você tem que me emprestar um dia desses!"

"Há há" Disse Hermione "Agora vamos."

Os dois já haviam passado por Filch, então não tiveram problemas de pessoas os cutucando com detectores de Artes das Trevas. Eles foram até a casa dos gritos e sentaram-se na neve.

"Lamento não podermos ir até o Três Vassouras" Disse Draco "Uma cerveja amanteigada me cairia bem."

"A não ser que queira anunciar para todos que estamos nos encontrando, não podemos ficar indo a esses lugares!" Sussurrou Hermione "E eu estou começando a achar que vir foi uma péssima idéia. E se alguém nos escutar?"

"Você se preocupa demais." Dizendo isso, Draco aproximou-se e beijou Hermione carinhosamente. A garota colocou uma das mãos no rosto de Draco e sentiu como sua pele era macia. Quando eles se separaram, mantiveram os rostos próximos. Draco pode olhar bem no fundo daqueles lindos olhos castanhos, e percebeu que era o homem mais feliz do mundo por estar com Hermione, sendo ela sangue-ruim ou não.

**XxxOxxX**

N/a: Oooi amorees! Então, eu achei esse capítulo fofinho *-* Mas eu quero saber a SUA opinião! É só clicar naquele botãozinho sexy ali em baixo, R eview this history/chapter! E falando em reviews, beijos pra quem mandou review no último capítulo:

**Laslus **(iih, já to começando a me acostumar com as suas ameaças! hahaha)

Kelle Riddle Malfoy

E um beijo também pra Laura, que vai comentar esse capítulo senão eu mato ela! Hahaha

Geente, vamos comentar! Quanto mais reviews, maior o capítulo e menos tempo de espera pelo próximo. Vamos lá *-*

Beijinhos de bala fini,

Gigi Potter


	5. Just a Dream

Capítulo 4: _Just a Dream_ ou Finalmente Sorte

Draco e Hermione levantaram-se e resolveram que seria melhor voltar para a escola. Seguiram o caminho animados, conversando em alto e bom tom, a cautela esquecida.

"Shh, Draco!" Exclamou Hermione, ao ver Harry subitamente em sua frente.

"Olá? Hermione?" Harry disse, surpreso "Você está aí? Está com a capa?"

Hermione congelou. Draco parecia bem tenso do seu lado, e disse, num sussurro quase inaudível:

"O que fazemos agora?"

Harry saiu tateando, e trombou com os garotos. Ele sorriu e esticou a mão para agarrar a capa. Nesse momento, como um ato de desespero, Draco pulou para fora da capa e saiu correndo. Harry afastou a mão por um momento e olhou desconfiado para o lugar que o garoto saíra. Então, finalmente puxou a capa.

"Hermione?" Perguntou ele, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Hermione tinha os olhos bem apertados e uma expressão culpada no rosto.

"Oi, Harry." Disse ela, sem ao menos abrir os olhos. O tempo passou um pouco e a garota arriscou abrir os olhos. Lá estava Harry, olhando para ela com uma expressão aturdida no rosto.

"Ah, por favor, Hermione" Sussurrou Harry "Por favor, me fale que você só saiu com o Malfoy para irritar Rony."

"Desculpe, Harry!" Gritou Hermione, à beira de lágrimas "Eu não devia ter escondido isso de você, ah, não devia! Mas eu não pude contar, simplesmente não pude, você têm de me entender! É o Malfoy, eu sabia que você não ia aceitar, ah Harry, por favor, não me mate!"

Ela encarou o garoto. As lágrimas nos olhos de Hermione mostravam seu desespero.

"Não vou te matar." Disse o garoto lentamente "Porque eu ainda acredito que você só está fazendo isso por causa do Rony. Mas, Hermione, por favor. Pense no que você está fazendo. Ele é um Malfoy! Vocês se odeiam desde tipo, sempre. E você sabe que ele não leva um relacionamento à sério."

"Eu e Malfoy não estamos namorando!" Disse ela, deixando escapar uma lágrima, que ela limpou rapidamente. "Tome essa capa maldita!" Ela jogou a capa da invisibilidade no chão e saiu correndo.

**XxxOxxX**

Draco andava de um lado para o outro pela sala comunal. _Potter nos viu._ Tudo o que ele conseguia imaginar é como estava ferrado agora.

Ele tombou no sofá e esfregou os olhos com as mãos. _Isso não pode ser possível_, pensou ele, _Só pode ser um sonho! Ou melhor, um pesadelo! É isso mesmo. Quando eu acordar ainda estarei deitado na minha cama, e nada desde aquele dia no corredor vai ter acontecido._

Pena que não era tudo tão simples assim.

"Você está bem, Draquinho?" Perguntou uma voz fina ao lado de Draco. Ele suspirou.

"Não estou realmente muito paciente agora, Pansy." Disse ele.

"Ah, mas Draco, está todo mundo em Hogsmeade, seria o momento perfeito para descontrairmos lá no seu dormitório..."

Draco olhou para a esperançosa Pansy. Ela parecia desesperada.

"Ok" Disse ele, indiferente. _Talvez isso me anime um pouco_, acrescentou mentalmente.

Pansy segurou a mão de Draco e o conduziu até o dormitório. Ela sentou o menino na cama, que parecia bem distante dali.

"Vamos, Draquinho" Sussurrou ela "Você parece tão tenso... Vamos, deixe-me cuidar de você..."

Pansy beijou seu pescoço e Draco fez uma careta.

"Sinto muito, Parkinson" Disse ele, sem realmente sentir "Mas eu simplesmente não estou no clima hoje."

Pansy bufou e saiu do quarto com lágrimas nos olhos. Draco deu de ombros e deitou-se na cama. Quem ligava se Pansy estava ou não magoada? Ele tinha problemas maiores para resolver.

Draco levantou-se e andou até seu malão. Resolveu que era melhor escrever aos pais, mesmo que não dissesse nada revelador.

_Pai e mãe,_

_As coisas vão bem. Não se preocupem comigo. Talvez eu apareça com uma namorada quando tudo terminar. Espero que estejam bem._

_Draco_

Ele olhou para a carta e mordeu o lábio inferior. Seus pais haviam lhe pedido notícias diárias, provavelmente preocupados de que o Lord das Trevas tenha resolvido descartá-lo. Draco lacrou a carta e subiu até o corujal.

Quando finalmente chegou lá em cima, encontrou Hermione despachando uma coruja. O garoto sorriu e pigarreou. Hermione deu um pulo e olhou para Draco.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, Malfoy!" Disse ela, colocando a mão no peito "Quer me matar, é?"

"Quero." Disse Draco, com um sorriso de lado. Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha e jogou seus cabelos graciosamente para trás.

"Bem, então parece que não está com sorte. E eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. E Harry compreendeu muito bem."

Draco piscou algumas vezes e uma expressão de preocupação espalhou-se pelo seu rosto.

"Bem, sabe como é, Granger..." Draco enrolava o pergaminho em sua mão "É que eu acho que deveríamos inventar uma desculpa para você contar ao Potty. Tipo que você estava me ensinando Feitiços, eu sei lá."

"Harry não é tão ignorante assim, Malfoy. Ele nunca acreditaria nisso. Você nunca cairia tanto ao ponto de pedir a minha ajuda."

"Sim, se eu estivesse desesperado, talvez." O rosto de Draco iluminou-se "Hey, é isso mesmo! Tenho certeza que ando com uma cara horrível esses dias, você pode falar pra ele que estou quase repetindo em Feitiços, e que eu pedi a as ajuda, e era por isso que estávamos juntos!"

"Em Hogsmeade?" Hermione disse, incrédula "Ocultados por uma capa? Não seja ridículo, Malfoy!"

"Bem, temos de tentar, não é mesmo?" Disse Draco, irritado "Parece melhor do que admitir que andamos ficando às escondidas! Francamente Granger, isso é o seu sangue ruim mostrando a sua ignorância?"

"Pare de me chamar de sangue ruim!" Disse Hermione, vermelha de raiva "Peça desculpas!"

A expressão de Draco se suavizou e ele riu.

"O que foi?" Disse Hermione, cruzando os braços impacientemente.

"Estamos repetindo a cena do corredor" Disse Draco "Foi assim que tudo começou."

Hermione descruzou os braços e um sorriso fino apareceu no seu rosto.

"Bem, eu... Eu acho que não custa nada tentar." Disse Hermione, acenando com a cabeça. "Acho melhor eu ir agora."

"Hey!" Disse Draco, quando Hermione lhe virou as costas "E agora, eu estou com sorte?"

Hermione riu e deu um selinho no garoto.

"Um pouco, sim." E foi embora.

**XxxOxxX**

"Foi isso o que aconteceu, Harry" Disse Hermione, fazendo cara de quem pedia desculpas. Harry deu um suspiro.

"Nossa Hermione, eu cheguei a pensar que vocês estavam namorando!" Ele parecia aliviado "Tem certeza que é só uma aula de feitiços?"

"Tenho." Disse Hermione, deixando escapar um sorriso: Draco estava certo. Harry tinha acreditado.

"Mas ainda não acho legal você ensiná-lo, Hermione" Disse Harry, de repente sério "Ele não me parece muito mal em feitiços. E se ele estiver treinando para ajudar Voldemort?"

Hermione revirou os olhos.

"De novo com isso, Harry? Eu já te disse, não tem a menor chance de Draco ser um comensal! Pelas barbas de Merlin, o garoto tem dezesseis anos!"

"Mas ele precisa de um espião em Hogwarts, não é mesmo?" Insistiu Harry. Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Mais um? Pra que, se ele já tem Snape aqui?"

"Se ele não é um comensal, explique a conversa que eu ouvi! Explique o que aconteceu no 'Madame Malkin's'!"

"Já disse que não posso, Harry" Suspirou Hermione "Agora, se não se importa, estou cansada e preciso dormir."

Hermione levantou-se do sofá e foi até o dormitório das meninas. Despiu-se e colocou um pijama, tentando evitar a camisola que usara em seu primeiro encontro noturno com Malfoy. Hermione deitou na cama e dormiu quase imediatamente.

"_Você está linda." Disse Draco, pegando a sua mão "Absolutamente maravilhosa. Meus pais vão te adorar, você vai ver."_

_Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior._

"_Não sei não, Draco..." Disse ela, nervosa "Eles não parecem do tipo que adoram o fato de seu filho estar noivo de uma sangue ruim."_

"_Não se chame disso." Disse Draco, sério "Você é uma nascida trouxa. E daí? Que diferença faz? Nós vamos nos casar ano que vem, e eles não podem fazer nada contra isso. Se for necessário, nós fugimos."_

_Hermione olhou para o rosto do noivo. Ele parecia decidido e bem bonito._

"_Você jura?" Sussurrou ela. Draco apanhou sua mão direita e depositou um beijo nela._

"_É claro. Eu te amo, Hermione."_

_Hermione sorriu._

"_Eu também te amo, Draco."_

Hermione acordou assustada. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e deu um suspiro. _Foi só um sonho,_ repetia para si mesma,_ foi só um sonho. Você não é maior de idade ainda, não está noiva e não está na frente da mansão dos Malfoy. Foi só um sonho._

Porém, o dorso de sua mão direita ainda formigava com o contato dos lábios de Malfoy.

**XxxOxxX**

N/A: Helloo babys! Sentiram a minha falta? *-*

Então, quero me desculpar pelo atraso. O capítulo estava quase pronto, mas eu não pude postar ontem, estava de castigo. todoschora

Anyway, espero que tenha, gostado do capítulo! Eu não gostei, achei podre. Mas, de qualquer forma, talvez o próximo capítulo saia adiantado por causa do atraso. EU DISSE TALVEZ (ênfase no TALVEZ)!

Então comentem! Deixem a sua review, isso vai me motivar a escrever mais e cada vez mais rápido! E um beijo especial pros meus amores que deixaram review no último capítulo:

Kelle Riddle Malfoy (Eu nem demorei tanto! Tem que ver quanto eu demoro pra postar as outras fics...)

**Laah Weasley Malfoy** (hahaha, ée, estou amando a sua fic! *-* E deixa o Draco pra Hermione sua egoísta u,u hahaaha)

**Laslus**

Tatalindix (Wow! Calma, tá aqui o capítulo! hahahaa, mais psicótica que a Laslus? OMG, no que eu fui me meter? hahaha)

**Math Uzumaki **(AEE CRIATURA, DEIXOU UMA REVIEW! \o/ Anyway, obrigada *-* E interessante? Dramione não é só interessante, é PERFEITO!)

Deixe você também sua review e faça uma autora feliz e mais saudável!

Beijinhos com pozinho de fadas (lê-se glitter),

Gigi Potter


	6. Obliviatin' you

Capítulo 5: _Obliviatin__' __you_ou Não chore, meu amor.

Hermione não tinha uma cara nada boa durante o café da manhã. Ela comia seus pastelões silenciosamente e tinha olheiras profundas.

"Tem certeza de que você está bem, Mione?" Perguntou Harry, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto "Você parece péssima. Faz quantos dias que você não dorme?"

"Há há" Disse ela, fazendo uma careta "Eu não dormi direito essa noite. Acordei de madrugada e não consegui dormir de novo."

"O que anda tirando seu sono assim?" Perguntou Harry, dando uma dentada em uma torrada. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e corou.

"Ora, Harry, não é óbvio? As Horcruxes!" Hermione sentia-se péssima mentindo para ele "Hm, olha, acho melhor eu subir, tenho que..."

"Não." Disse Harry, soltando a torrada e limpando uma mão na outra "Você anda me evitando, Hermione. Você acha que eu sou idiota?"

"O quê? Claro que não Harry, que bobagem, eu nunca te acharia idiota!"

"Bom, parece que acha sim. Todas as vezes que estamos conversando você inventa uma desculpa para fugir. O que foi Hermione?"

"Eu... É só que..." Hermione engasgou, e lágrimas se formaram nos olhos da garota "Sinto muito, Harry, sinto muito mesmo! É só que eu não posso te contar!"

"E isso por acaso envolve o Malfoy?" Disse Harry, sério.

"Não" Mentiu Hermione "Desculpe não poder te contar, Harry, desculpe mesmo!"

E Hermione saiu correndo do salão principal, já não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas.

**XxxOxxX**

Draco saiu correndo do salão principal com um único pensamento: _tenho__que__encontrar__Granger._ Ao ver a menina sair correndo chorando do salão, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era como era importante achá-la e consolá-la. Percorreu o castelo todo, mas a menina não estava em lugar algum. Bateu o sinal para a primeira aula: ela não estava na sala. Também não foi na segunda e na terceira, e então Draco começou a se preocupar. Hermione Granger matando aulas? Simplesmente não se encaixava.

Antes do jantar, Draco resolveu que iria procurar Hermione melhor. Virou o castelo de cabeça para baixo, e acabou encontrando a garota no deserto sétimo andar, saindo da sala precisa. Ela fungava.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Draco, correndo até a garota.

"O que _você_está fazendo aqui?" Retrucou Hermione.

"Perguntei primeiro." Draco cruzou os braços e esperou uma resposta. Hermione suspirou.

"É que... Acho que isso não está dando certo." Hermione hesitou e resolveu que seria melhor falar tudo agora "Harry me perguntou por que eu ando tão estranha. Ele sabe que tem algo a mais acontecendo entre a gente! E... Eu não acho que valha a pena sair me esgueirando por aí e mentindo para os meus amigos só pra ficar beijando você, Malfoy! Não acho que valha a pena, já que nem um relacionamento nós temos!"

"Isso que dizer... Que quer parar de se encontrar comigo?"

"Acho... Acho que sim."

Silêncio.

"Não." Disse Draco calmamente. Hermione olhou para ele, pasma.

"Você disse que não quer se encontrar comigo sem um relacionamento." Explicou ele. "Então... Vamos ter um. Hermione Jane Granger, quer namorar comigo?"

"Eu... O que?" Perguntou uma Hermione boquiaberta. "Mas... Você não me parece um garoto de compromissos, Draco..."

"Ah, nos chamamos pelo primeiro nome agora?" Disse Draco distraidamente "Beleza. Pelas barbas de Merlin Hermione, só responda a pergunta."

"É claro!" Disse Hermione, rindo. "Eu só não esperava por isso!"

Draco envolveu a cintura da garota com os braços e, depois de conferir se o corredor realmente estava deserto, beijou a garota. Era um beijo apaixonado, um beijo que expressava toda a sua felicidade.

O beijo infelizmente não durou muito. Os dois se afastaram tensos ao ouvir uma exclamação. Viraram-se a tempo de ver a barra da saia de Lavender Brown desaparecer no fim do corredor.

**XxxOxxX**

"Oh não, oh não, oh não!" Gritava Hermione. "Ela vai contar tudo pra todo mundo, sei que vai, por Merlin, o que vamos fazer?"

"Acalme-se" Disse Draco, pensativo "Acho... É, acho que é o único jeito. Vem comigo."

Hermione fez uma cara de curiosidade e seguiu Draco, que ia correndo. Ele virou pelo mesmo corredor que Lavender tinha acabado de sair.

Eles encontraram a garota correndo em direção à Rony, no andar de baixo.

"Hey, Brown!" Gritou Draco "Venha aqui!"

Lavender deu um sorriso maligno e fez sinal para que Rony esperasse. Ela aproximou-se e disse:

"Ah, que bonitinho o casalzinho!" Ela riu "O que foi?"

"Vamos conversar." Disse Hermione, com cara séria. Eles começaram a andar na direção oposta e deixaram Rony confuso no final do corredor.

"Então Brown," Disse Draco, depois de certificar-se de que ninguém os ouvia "Acho que você viu uma coisa ali no corredor que não devia ter visto. E eu quero que você fique de bico calado sobre isso."

Lavender ergueu uma sobrancelha "Por que eu faria isso? Já estou cansada de ouvir Rony falar _dela,_" Lavender indicou Hermione, que corou. Rony falava dela? "e tenho certeza de que se eu contar isso pra ele isso vai parar."

"Você não pode!" Disse Hermione exasperadamente "É um segredo! Pode ser? Nosso segredinho!"

"Não quero ter um segredinho com você, Granger." A garota pronunciou o nome de Hermione tão friamente que até assustou-a. Lavender virou de costas e estava indo embora quando Draco empunhou sua varinha e gritou:

"_Estupefaça!_"

A menina tombou no chão e Draco correu em direção à ela.

"O que você fez?" Disse Hermione, assustada "Vamos pegar detenção! Oh Deus, o que você vai fazer?"

"Plano B."

Dito isso, Draco mirou sua varinha para Lavender e sussurrou:

"_Obliviate!_"

Então os olhos de Lavender ficaram desfocados, e agora estava garantido: ela não ia contar para ninguém o que vira.

**XxxOxxX**

N/a: Tcharaam! Aqui estou eu, com semanas de atraso, mas viva e com um capítulo que acabou de sair do forno!

Desculpem a demora :/ Eu ando bem ocupada ultimamente, mas vou reservar algum tempo para escrever, e vou tentar postar com mais freqüência.

Sabe o que me animaria a postar mais? REVIEWS. Mandem as suas agora mesmo *-*

Falando em reviews, beijinhos especiais para:

Tatalindx (medo gente! Vou dormir com os meus pais essa noite...)

Laress S. M

**Laah Weasley Malfoy**

**Laslus**(auhsuahsuashhsa, realmente o Harry é um idiota. Mas nem tanto née...)

Stel Pynabe (*-* Aii sonho meu! Hahaha)

danielle malfoy

PS: Amei o título em inglês, hihihi! *-*

Beijinhos açucarados,

Gigi Potter


	7. Happy Halloween

Capítulo 6: _Happy__Halloween_ ou Festejando a Dois

Hermione abafou um grito e correu até o corpo de Lavender no chão.

"O que você fez?" Gritou ela, desesperada. A menina começou a soluçar e Draco abaixou-se.

"Ela não vai lembrar-se do que aconteceu." Respondeu ele "Pare de gritar, vai chamar suspeitas. Vamos acordá-la, e falamos que ela desmaiou. Tudo bem?"

Eu assenti e empunhei a varinha, e então tive uma idéia.

"Vá para o fim do corredor" Disse "E venha calmamente até aqui. Assim, ela não pode suspeitar que estávamos juntos."

Draco assentiu e Hermione sussurrou "_Ennervate!__" _para acordar Lavender. A garota abriu os olhos e parecia muito confusa.

"Oh meu Deus, Lavender, você está bem?" Disse Hermione, parecendo preocupada. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado da menina "Achei você aqui desmaiada e... E... Pelas barbas de Merlin, você está pálida como um fantasma! Quer que eu te leve até a enfermaria?"

Brown piscou algumas vezes e olhou para o fim do corredor, por onde Draco vinha calmamente.

"Isso é uma briga, Brown?" Disse ele, erguendo a sobrancelha "Vocês duas estão brigando?"

"Isso não é da sua conta, Malfoy!" Disse Hermione, virando-se para o garoto. Ele parecia mais bonito de seu ângulo, com as mãos nos bolsos e o ar despreocupado. Hermione corou e levantou-se "Se não vai ajudar, vá embora!"

"O corredor é para todos os alunos de Hogwarts, Granger" Disse Draco, fazendo uma careta "E por que uma sangue ruim está falando comigo mesmo?"

"Você... Você me dá nojo, Malfoy!" Hermione lembrou-se do terceiro ano e teve de controlar seu punho para não socar a cara de Malfoy. A briga parecia tão realista...

"Hey, vocês dois" Disse Lavender, já de pé "Parem de brigar, estão me dando dor de cabeça. E obrigada, já estou bem" Ela virou-se e saiu do corredor.

Hermione olhou timidamente para baixo, e Draco ergueu o rosto dela. Ele sorria.

"Eu te dou nojo, é?" Perguntou ele, se divertindo.

"E eu, sou uma sangue ruim?" Rebateu ela.

"É, sim, mas não é como se eu ligasse para isso."

"Até poucos dias atrás você ligava..."

"Oh, cale-se!" Disse Draco. Ele pegou o queixo da menina e depositou um leve beijo nos seus lábios. Hermione sorriu, e eles permaneceram com os rostos próximos.

"Acho melhor irmos" Disse Hermione, depois de um tempo. Draco concordou e os dois saíram, um para cada lado.

[...]

Draco entrou na sala comunal e deixou sua mochila no dormitório. Passou a mão pelo cabelo completamente bagunçado e desmontou em cima da sua cama. Um pouco de suor pingava da sua testa. Quando aquele maldito armário iria funcionar? Alguém roncou na cama ao lado e Draco bufou.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Draquinho?" Perguntou alguém que saia das sombras. Ele quase derrubou seus livros no chão, tamanho foi o susto que levara.

"Ah, é você, Pansy" Suspirou Draco. Ele observou melhor a garota e percebeu que ela usava um _lingerie_. Parkinson aproximou-se e sentou-se no colo de Draco.

"Você parece tenso..." Sussurrou ela no ouvido do garoto "Deixe-me acalmá-lo"

Draco empurrou a menina para o lado e ela caiu na cama, parecendo ofendida.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou ela "Você anda frio comigo esses dias, o que aconteceu?"

"Nada" Disse Malfoy, sem realmente se importar muito. Pansy suspirou e pareceu triste, mas logo se animou.

"Hey, você vai à festa de Halloween hoje à noite?" Perguntou ela.

"Provavelmente" Disse Draco. Ele se lembrou de uma coisa. "Hey, Parkinson... A festa é fechada para a sonserina? Não vão vir... Grifinórios, vão?"

"Claro que não" Disse ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha "Talvez apareçam alguns corvinais, mas grifinórios? Eu abandonava a festa, você não?"

"Tanto faz" Respondeu ele. Então, ele não poderia convidar Hermione. Balançou a cabeça e virou-se para Pansy.

"Volte para o seu dormitório" Disse ele "Não vai ganhar nada de mim essa noite."

Os olhos de Pansy se encheram de lágrimas e ela sussurrou:

"Por que você está tão grosso comigo, Draco? Você mudou."

"As pessoas mudam" Respondeu ele simplesmente. Pansy levantou-se e saiu correndo, e Draco simplesmente deitou-se sem ao menos trocar sua roupa.

[...]

Dia 31 de outubro.

Halloween.

Draco acordou com esse pensamento feliz na cabeça. Ultimamente era complicado ele estar feliz, mas o garoto decidiu aproveitar esse dia. Esquecer da marca no seu braço, esquecer do estúpido armário na sala precisa, esquecer dos problemas.

O café da manhã foi animado. Os alunos pareciam estar contentes, e os convidados estavam animados para a festa à noite. Draco estava indiferente. Ele comia seu café da manhã e observava a namorada colocar mel nas torradas do outro lado do salão.

"Olá, Draco" Disse uma menina de cabelos longos e escuros. Ela usava um uniforme da corvinal. "Meu nome é Astoria Greengrass. Posso me sentar ao seu lado?"

Draco não respondeu, e Astoria sentou-se ao seu lado do mesmo jeito.

"Volte para a sua mesa." Disse ele, sem olhar para o rosto da garota. Ela riu.

"Eu só vim te perguntar se você não gostaria de ir à festa de Halloween comigo." Disse ela. Draco encarou-a e sorriu. Ela era corajosa."

"Já tenho uma parceira." Disse ele. Astoria sorriu.

"Imaginei que você iria falar isso. Mas a minha irmã me disse que Pansy Parkinson contou para ela que você não tinha par para a festa. Essa encenação toda é só porque eu sou dois anos mais nova?"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Com aquele corpo, ele nunca poderia falar que Astoria era mais nova. Na verdade, a garota aparentava estar no sétimo ano.

"Não, não é por você ser mais nova. E aliás, é só uma festa, não é como se eu tivesse de ir com uma parceira. Eu nem sei se vou, afinal."

"Bem, se você decidir aparecer por lá, saiba que estarei te esperando." Astoria deu uma piscadela e saiu. Draco riu internamente e olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Hermione já não estava mais lá.

"Hey, Crabbe, Goyle" Disse ele, levantando-se "Eu vou dar uma caminhada. Podem ficar por aí comendo, eu não vou demorar. Encontro vocês na Sala Comunal."

Draco saiu pela porta e foi atrás de Hermione. A maioria dos alunos estava no Salão Comunal, então ele não teria problemas em conversar com a garota.

"Oi Hermione" Disse ele quando encontrou a garota. Ela estava nas masmorras, na gente da sala de poções. Ele deu um selinho na garota e percebeu que seus lábios haviam se sujado de mel. Draco riu.

"Acho que a sua boca está um pouco suja" Disse Hermione, sorrindo "Aqui, deixa comigo."

Ela tirou um lenço de dentro da bolsa que carregava e limpou o rosto do menino. Draco reclamou que havia um jeito melhor de limpar o mel da sua boca e ela riu.

"Então, o que você está fazendo aqui embaixo?" Perguntou Draco. Hermione tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo do olho e respondeu:

"Eu estava te procurando. Queria te desejar feliz Halloween."

Draco abriu abruptamente a porta da sala de poções e empurrou Hermione para dentro. A garota se assustou.

"Que diabos...?" Começou ela, mas Draco tampou sua boca. Nesse momento, vozes foram ouvidas no corredor, e Hermione compreendeu. Quando Draco achou seguro, tirou a mão da boca de Hermione.

"Meus dedos estão cobertos de mel" Disse ele, lambendo a ponta dos dedos "Talvez eu devesse limpar a _sua_ boca."

Draco deu um beijo e Hermione, e a menina retribuiu. Ele envolveu a cintura da garota com os braços e a trouxe mais pra perto, enquanto Hermione passava a mão em seu cabelo, bagunçando-o por completo. A mão de Draco foi parar dentro da blusa de Hermione, e a garota se afastou um pouco.

"É melhor diminuirmos o ritmo" Disse ela, ofegante. Draco fez uma careta.

"Por que? Justo agora que as coisas estavam ficando interessantes!" Hermione fez uma careta para o garoto. Logo depois ela ficou tensa.

"Passos" Sussurrou ela "Na sala do Snape!"

Draco ficou sério e disse para a garota entrar em um armário, e ela assim o fez. A porta foi aberta com um estrondo e Snape apareceu na sala.

"Com quem você estava conversando?" Perguntou ele.

"Comigo mesmo" Respondeu Draco despreocupadamente. Snape fitou o garoto.

"E o que você faz aqui? Sabe que se precisa de alguma coisa para a sua missão..."

"Não é nada disso!" Disse Draco, agora ríspido. E se Hermione descobrisse seu segredo? "Eu só... É que eu perdi meu livro de Feitiços, e eu achei que ele havia caído da minha mochila em algum lugar por aí. Estou procurando-o."

"Você vai acabar em uma confusão, Draco" Disse Snape estranhamente sério.

"Não quero falar sobre aquilo, ok? Agora, se você me der licença..."

As narinas de Snape inflaram e por um segundo Draco achou que receberia uma detenção, mas ele só virou-se e entrou em sua sala novamente.

Hermione abriu a porta do armário cuidadosamente e fez sinal para que Draco permanecesse em silêncio. Os dois se retiraram da sala.

"Vamos embora daqui antes que apareça mais alguém" Sussurrou Hermione. Os dois correram até o quarto andar, e se misturaram na multidão de alunos. Draco virou-se e piscou para Hermione antes da garota sumir de vista.

[...]

Nove horas da noite.

Hermione andava sozinha pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Ela se sentia ridícula usando aquela fantasia curta.

_Flashback_

"_Então ele te chamou pra sair, Hermione?" Disse Ginny. Seus olhos brilhavam._

"_É. Eu e o Mark estamos planejando ir a uma festa de Halloween em Hogsmeade, bem perto de onde ele trabalha."_

"_E essa é a sua fantasia?"_

_Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que havia de errado com a sua roupa?_

"_Você é uma princesa, né?" Disse Ginny. Hermione assentiu e a ruiva suspirou. "Bem, ainda há tempo de arrumar isso. Esse vestido é enorme, Hermione. Você não vai impressioná-lo dessa forma."_

"_Por que não? Eu gosto dessa fantasia."_

_Ginny revirou os olhos e pegou uma fantasia de índia em seu malão. Era um vestido beem curto._

"_Ah, não!" Gemeu Hermione. Ginny sorriu maliciosamente._

"_Ah, sim!"_

_Fim do Flashback_

Hermione abriu cuidadosamente a porta da sala de Feitiços. Como combinado, lá estava Draco, usando um terno, e a garota não pode deixar de notar o quão maravilhoso ele estava.

"Você está vestido de quê?" Perguntou ela enquanto fechava a porta. Draco deu de ombros.

"Eu mesmo, só que um pouco mais de classe. E, caso queira saber, adorei a sua fantasia."

Draco deu um sorriso maroto e Hermione corou. Maldita seja Ginny.

"Por que a nossa 'festinha' vai ser aqui mesmo?" Perguntou Hermione. E se o professor Flitwick aparecesse?

"Calma" Disse Draco aproximando-se de Hermione "Vai dar tudo certo. Eu te convidaria para a festa da Sonserina, mas estaríamos anunciando que estamos namorando"

"E não queremos isso" Concordou Hermione. Draco sorriu e depositou um beijo nos lábios da menina. Hermione retribuiu e eles chegaram mais perto. Seus corpos estavam tão colados que ela sentia os batimentos cardíacos de Draco. O garoto cheirava a perfume. Hermione não tinha idéia de que marca era, mas era muito bom, com certeza.

Draco sentou-se na mesa da professora e Hermione sentou-se no colo dele. Eles separaram os rostos por algum tempo. Draco afrouxou a sua gravata e jogou-a para um lado.

"Draco..." Sussurrou Hermione. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Se você não quiser, paramos por aqui." Draco respondeu seriamente. Hermione sorriu e desabotoou o _blazer_ do garoto. Draco deu um sorriso maroto e tirou o vestido de Hermione.

"Está muito bom para uma sangue ruim" Sussurrou ele. Hermione riu e beijou o pescoço do garoto.

"Essa vai ser uma noite bem interessante" Pensou ela.

[...]

Draco observou Hermione enquanto ela vestia sua roupa de volta. Então, uma pergunta ocorreu a ela.

"Você era virgem, Hermione?"

As luzes estavam apagadas, porém Draco soube que ela tinha corado.

"Bem... Uma vez eu e Viktor quase... Mas bem, sim, eu era."

Draco já estava vestido. Ele levantou-se o chão (a mesa tinha se provado pequena demais para os dois) e andou até ela.

"Você não se portou como se fosse sua primeira vez" Sussurrou ele no ouvido da garota. Ela fechou os olhos.

"Já são uma hora, Draco. Está tarde, hora de voltarmos."

Eles saíram da sala e Draco olhou fundo nos olhos de Hermione.

"Granger... Eu..." Draco hesitou e balançou a cabeça. "Boa noite."

Eles deram um beijo de despedida, mas as outras duas palavras não ditas não eram necessárias.

[...]

N/A: Oláa pessoas do planeta Terra que lêem a minha fic! Hahaha, eu seei que eu estou atrasada, hiper atrasada, mas espero que vocês não tenham me abandonado! Era pra esse cap ser postado no dia do Halloween, mas eu não tinha terminado, então esse é meio que um especial atrasado. OAPKSOAPPKOS

Quero mandar agradecimentos aos fófis que eu amo demais que comentaram no último cap:

**Laah Weasley Malfoy**

**Laslus**

**Tatalindix**

Mrs. Depp Lerman (Aaah, brigada! *-*)

DEIXE VOCÊ A SUA REVIEW TAMBÉM! (:

Beijinhos especiais de Halloween,

Gigi Potter


	8. I Love You

Capítulo 7: _I Love You_ ou Minha vida, meu mundo

Hermione estava em um corredor vazio à noite, usando uma fina e quase transparente camisola. Nevava lá fora, mas a garota estava suando. Draco estava na sua frente sem camisa, e ele se aproximou dela com um sorriso.

"Isso foi maravilhoso, Granger" Disse ele "Nunca esperaria isso de uma sangue ruim como você."

A garota deu uma risadinha. "Nós, sangue ruins, podemos ser realmente talentosos. Não sou boa só em questões profissionais, sabe!" Disse ela travessa.

"Obrigado pela dica, Granger" Ele deu um selinho na garota "Mas agora tenho que ir, tenho um encontro amanhã de manhã"

Ela franziu a testa. "O quê?"

"Ora, você não acreditou realmente naquela bobagem de namoro, não é?" Disse o menino, parecendo estar se divertindo.

Hermione não estava entendendo nada. Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos e ela balançava a cabeça freneticamente.

"Não!" Gritou ela. Draco riu.

"Você parece tão idiota assim, implorando que eu não vá... Acabou, Granger. Eu já tive o que eu queria."

Hermione deu um grito e levantou da cama. Ela arfava. "Foi só um sonho", repetia ela em sua mente. Mas ela tinha medo de que esse sonho se tornasse realidade.

"Hermione?" Perguntou alguém na cama ao lado. A garota puxou as cortinas e viu que Parvati a encarava. "Você está bem? Eu ouvi você gritar..."

Hermione corou. "Está tudo bem, Parvati, pode voltar a dormir." Hermione fechou as cortinas de novo e deitou-se. "Foi só um sonho..." Sussurrou ela para si mesma.

[...]

Draco parecia bastante feliz naquela manhã. Cumprimentou Pansy – que surtou ao perceber que o "oi" era direcionado a ela – Crabbe e Goyle, que acenaram como resposta.

"Sinto-me bem hoje" Disse Draco, esparramando-se no sofá da Sala Comunal. Deitou e apoiou a cabeça nas pernas de Pansy, que começou a acariciar seu cabelo.

"Que bom que você voltou ao normal" Sussurrou Pansy. Crabbe e Goyle só grunhiram.

"Bem, não acho que você possa dizer isso, mas eu estou bem mais 'normal' agora." Disse ele. Pansy sorriu, e continuou a afagar o garoto.

"Já está na hora do café, Draquinho" Disse Pansy "Mas se você não quiser ir, eu posso trazer algo para você comer..."

"Às vezes a sua bondade comigo me enoja, Pansy" Disse Draco, se levantando em um pulo "Vamos. Eu sinto que poderia comer um hipogrifo."

[...]

Draco mastigava seu pastelão enquanto pensava na noite passada. Tinha sido realmente maravilhoso dormir com Granger... E ele não precisava ficar fugindo dela, porque na verdade ele _queria_ se encontrar com ela de novo.

Ele olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Hermione por alguns instantes, mas quando Draco sorriu para a garota ela desviou o olhar. Ele franziu a testa e voltou a comer, porém tinha um gosto amargo na sua boca. O que será que tinha acontecido? Será que Granger não tinha gostado da noite passada? Será que ela tinha percebido que Draco não era o que ela verdadeiramente queria? Ou será que a situação tinha se invertido e Draco era o brinquedo dessa vez? Malfoy se lembrou do que ele mesmo tinha dito outro dia: "Um brinquedo perde a graça se brincamos com ele todos os dias. Por que vou escolher só um brinquedo se tenho toda a loja ao meu dispor?"

Ele largou sua comida abruptamente e pôs sua mochila.

"Draco!" Gritou Pansy. Crabbe e Goyle começaram a se levantar, mas Draco gritou.

"Deixem-me em paz!" Disse ele "Eu só quero ficar sozinho um minuto!"

Então ele percebeu que grande parte do Salão Principal o observava. Porém, Hermione continuava com a cabeça baixa, ignorando tudo o que o namorado fazia. O sangue de Draco parecia ferver, e ele saiu de lá. Correu para o único lugar que ele sentia que podia se extravasar: o banheiro da Murta-que-Geme.

Ao chegar, o banheiro estava seco e até um pouco mais limpo que da última vez. Ele riu internamente. De repente, ele ouviu soluços vindos de uma das cabines.

"Quem está aí?" Gritou a voz chorosa.

"Sou eu" Draco disse. Os soluços pararam na hora e Murta-que-Geme apareceu, parecendo mais feliz do que nunca.

"É você!" Disse ela. Um sorriso tomava conta de seu rosto. Então, ela resmungou. "Você tinha dito que voltaria há muito tempo... Por onde estava esse tempo todo?"

"Ando muito ocupado" Disse ele. Murta parecia interessada.

"Mas... Ocupado com o que?" Perguntou ela. A fantasma começou a se aproximar "Talvez se você me contasse o que é..."

"Já te disse que não posso!" Disse o garoto. Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto e ele sentou-se no chão do banheiro. Suas mãos tremiam. Será que ele agüentaria continuar com sua missão se Hermione o abandonasse? Ele não podia perdê-la; a garota era a única coisa que alegrava o seu dia.

"Não posso ficar parado aqui" Disse ele de repente. Draco levantou-se e juntou suas coisas. Arrumava a gravata enquanto falava. "Só idiotas ficam parados sem fazer nada enquanto assistem o que é mais precioso para eles escapar. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Não posso deixá-la ir embora."

"Você está falando de uma _garota_?" Perguntou Murta. Ela parecia ofendida. Draco olhou para ela.

"Eu volto" Disse ele, esperando não ter realmente de fazer isso

Então ele saiu correndo do banheiro.

[...]

Hermione estava na aula de poções. Ela quase não podia evitar olhar para o loiro que entrava pela sala naquele momento, e ficou ainda mais difícil quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

"Posso me sentar aqui, Granger?" Perguntou ele. "É que a sala inteira já está lotada."

E isso era uma grande mentira. Crabbe, Pansy e Goyle haviam perdido seu parceiro para o trio dourado do colégio. Eles pareciam indignados.

"Vai embora, Malfoy" Disse Harry rispidamente. Rony levantou-se de onde estava com Lavender e ficou parado observando o que acontecia.

"Não falei com você, Potter" Disse Draco fazendo cara de nojo "Não é você o exibido super inteligente. Eu preciso de ajuda em poções, não de parceiro pra _ballet_."

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, que corou. O que o garoto pretendia?

"Vai embora, Malfoy" Disse Rony. Draco deu uma risadinha e virou-se.

"Por que? Está com ciúmes?" Disse ele. Hermione e Rony coraram. "Não vou roubar sua preciosa sangue ruim, só preciso da ajuda dela pra estudar, cabeça de cenoura."

Hermione arriscou olhar para Rony e viu que Lavender tentava forçá-lo a se sentar. Rony finalmente cedeu ao ver que Hermione o olhava, mas suas orelhas estavam da cor de seu cabelo.

O professor Snape entrou na sala. Ele passou uma poção e, como usual tirou alguns pontos da Grifinória e distribuiu alguns para a Sonserina. A única coisa anormal naquele dia era a presença de Draco Malfoy. Hermione respondeu as suas perguntas, mas sempre que ele parecia ter a intenção de conversar baixo com a garota ela socava ingredientes em suas mãos e o dava instruções.

Quando eles terminaram a poção e derramaram em um frasco, um pedaço de pergaminho voou na frente de Hermione.

_Por que você está me evitando? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?_

_-Draco_

A garota simplesmente jogou o bilhete nas chamas ainda não extintas do caldeirão.

[...]

"Foi um dia bem estranho, não é?" Perguntou Harry. Ele e Hermione estavam no Salão Comunal matando tempo antes de ir dormir. Bem, Harry estava matando tempo enquanto Hermione fazia o dever de casa.

"Por que você acha?" Disse ela, de repente tensa.

"Draco Malfoy foi se sentar conosco na aula de poções" Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha "Você acha isso normal?"

Hermione deu de ombros "Mantenha os amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda, lembra? E, além do mais, eu te disse que eu estava ensinando ele."

"É, mas você disse feitiços, não poções" Disse Harry. Hermione corou.

"Ele não está indo bem em nenhuma matéria" Disse ela. A garota se sentia mal de mentir para o melhor amigo, mas não tinha escolha.

Uma coruja bateu a garra na janela e Hermione a reconheceu como uma das corujas da escola. Harry abriu a janela e deixou a ave entrar.

"Parece que é pra você, Hermione" Disse Harry. A garota assentiu e tirou a carta da perna da coruja. Reconheceu imediatamente a letra de Draco.

"Ahn, acho que já vou lá pra cima, Harry" Disse Hermione. O garoto franziu a testa.

"De quem é a carta, Hermione?" Perguntou ele.

"Meus pais" Mentiu ela. A garota subiu as escadas correndo e deitou-se em sua cama para ler a carta. Dizia:

"_Hermione,_

_Você anda estranha ultimamente. Não sei se é culpa de alguma coisa que eu fiz, ou se tem algo acontecendo com você. Como seu namorado, sinto que tenho que conversar com você. O que você acha de me encontrar hoje às 02:00 am no nosso corredor para conversarmos? Estarei esperando uma resposta pela mesma coruja._

_Draco"_

Hermione pegou um pedaço de pergaminho no criado mudo e rabiscou um "Te vejo lá". Despachou a coruja e suspirou. O que ela iria falar?

A garota pegou a carta – ou melhor, o bilhete de Draco e leu de novo. Depois, percebeu uma coisa: o pergaminho tinha o mesmo cheiro do garoto. Era um cheiro que lhe confortava. Era algo maravilhoso. Hermione pegou um caderninho escondido debaixo de seu colchão e molhou a pena no tinteiro.

_Querido diário,_

_Eu não sei o que fazer. Draco me mandou um bilhete pedindo para nos encontrarmos. O que eu vou dizer, que ele é um canalha e que eu não tenho certeza se ele quer um relacionamento sério? Que eu gosto muito dele e que não quero perdê-lo? Estou desesperada. Quem dera você saber falar, para poder me aconselhar... De qualquer forma, são 09:00 pm. Vou descansar para poder estar bonita no nosso "encontro". Colei o pergaminho aqui, para que eu nunca esqueça de nada._

_Boa noite,_

_Hermione_

A garota fechou seu diário e deitou-se, pronta para dormir. Revirou na cama, muito pensativa. Draco estava chamando-a para um encontro no "corredor deles". Ela sorriu com a memória do primeiro encontro dos dois. Hermione colocou a mão nos lábios, se lembrando do gosto da boca do garoto. Ah, como ela gostava dele! Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Oh, Melin" Sussurrou ela "E agora?"

[...]

Ainda faltava meia hora para o encontro de Draco, mas o garoto já estava vestido e saía da sala comunal. Ele nunca tinha se sentido nervoso daquela forma antes de ver uma garota. Quer dizer, ele havia realmente passado horas na frente do espelho espalhando delicadamente o gel no cabelo, para que tudo estivesse perfeito. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Por que a garota estava ignorando-o daquela forma? Ele tinha até ido sentar-se com ela na aula de Poções!

Duas horas da manhã. Passaram o que pareciam horas, mas Hermione não aparecia. Quando Draco estava quase indo embora a garota apareceu correndo no corredor.

"Desculpe-me pelo atraso", disse ela. A garota usava uma blusa branca, blusa de frio verde e uma calça jeans. E mesmo simples daquele jeito ela conseguia fazer Draco perder o fôlego.

"Chegou bem na hora, eu estava quase saindo", disse ele. "Se fosse outra garota eu até iria embora, mas como é você..."

Draco sorriu. Ele estava se esforçando para parecer agradável.

Hermione suspirou. "Draco, podemos falar logo sobre o que interessa, por favor?"

O garoto franziu o cenho, mas assentiu.

"Por que você anda tão estranha ultimamente, Granger?", perguntou ele. A menina olhou para longe, e quando encarou o garoto novamente estava com os olhos marejados.

"Eu sou o que pra você, Draco?", sussurrou ela. O garoto se assustou. Como assim?

"Você é uma sangue ruim sabidinha que se acha superior aos outros", disse ele. Hermione olhou para baixo, e Draco ergueu sua cabeça segurando-a pelo queixo "Mas você é a _minha_ sangue ruim sabidinha que se acha superior aos outros".

E então ele beijou-a, e sentiu as lágrimas quentes no rosto da garota.

"Ah, vamos lá Hermione, eu não sei lidar com garotas chorando!", disse ele, meio apreensivo. Hermione deu uma risadinha.

"Dê-me um abraço.", disse ela. Draco aproximou-se devagar e segurou-a em um abraço meio nervoso. Hermione riu.

"Agora fale alguma coisa legal", disse a garota. Draco suspirou.

"Você, hum, é bem bonita para uma sangue ruim", disse ele. Hermione riu, e retribuiu seu abraço.

"Não, seu bobo!", disse ela. Então ela diminuiu o tom de voz. "Diga... Diga que sou importante para você."

Draco encarou a menina nos olhos e disse, tentando deixar bem claro na sua voz como se sentia:

"Você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim, Hermione. Você é a única que eu tenho certeza que realmente se importa comigo. Você é tudo pra mim."

Ele abraçou-a bem forte, respirou fundo e sussurrou no ouvido da garota:

"Eu... Eu acho que te amo, Hermione."

A garota deu uma risada gostosa; ela aparentava bem feliz.

"Bem, então vamos deixar isso bem claro, né?"

Então ela beijou-o de uma forma tão apaixonada que foi como se eles estivessem voando; como se nada existisse, somente os dois. Nenhuma garota nunca havia o beijado dessa forma.

"É, eu realmente te amo.", disse Draco. Hermione deu um sorriso fino.

"Eu também te amo, Draco."

[...]

N/A: Bem gente, tudo o que eu posso fazer é pedir desculpas pelo suuuper atraso! :/ Olhem, esse está sendo um ano bem corrido, então não sei quando vou poder publicar de novo, ok? Mas não me abandonem! Prometo que ainda vai ficar bem interessante... Hehe ;D

E não, não esqueci dos beijinhos especiais para quem mandou review no último capítulo! Olha eles aí:

**Laslus **(hahaha, eu também adooro a sua fic! :D)

**Laah Weasley Malfoy **(oi, sumida! Aqui está o capítulo, então por favor não surte! Hahaha)

**Tatalindx **(obrigada! Amo entrrar e ver umas reviews assim :D)

TheSnapeGirl (hmmm, isso é uma pergunta que é bem adiantada, né? Hehe, você vai descobrir ;D)

Bruna C

f

Julia-Granger-Malfoy (aah, brigada! *-*)

Carol R. Malfoy

imdilualovegood

**Belle-Brenda Malfoy** (postado! Desculpa pela demora… hehehe, mas antes tarde do que nunca, né? ;D)

Uma dica pra vocês: dá uma review nesse capítulo! Faz bem pro coração da autora e pode ajudar a diminuir o prazo de entrega do próximo capítulo! Então, vai lá deixar uma review!

Hey, é sério. Por que você está lendo isso ainda? Vai deixar a review logo!

Beijinhos de caramelo e chocolate,

Gigi Potter


End file.
